


【金东】薄荷泡沫

by EthanLi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanLi/pseuds/EthanLi





	【金东】薄荷泡沫

　　要是按胡子长的快慢来计算雄性荷尔蒙的激烈程度的话，谢金绝对是比李鹤东还爷们儿的一个人。上台之前剃干净的下巴，睡了一晚上就能长出半长的胡渣。李鹤东倒没这个烦恼，几天不动也只有唇上淡淡的青色。  
　　  
　　按李鹤东的习惯，演出完溜溜达达回宿舍，玩个手机看个电视，差不多点了出门找夜宵，加上饭后几根烟的习惯，回宿舍大概都两三点了，然后一觉睡到中午，收拾收拾吃饭上班。但自从跟了谢金搭档，被半强迫着过起了早睡早起的作息。至少一天三餐加夜宵是能保证的了的。  
　　  
　　“叮~”闹钟响了，李鹤东迷迷糊糊的揉着眼睛，谢金已经起床了。躺了一会儿，爬起来收拾床铺，拉开窗帘，走到浴室去洗漱，谢金已经基本上做好了早饭。上午的时光有时候花在健身房，有时候出去逛街看电影，或者干脆窝在家里，探讨探讨本子。中午大多是李鹤东在家做饭，一手好厨艺尽得施展。

　　李鹤东叼着烟，他不爱系围裙，穿着已经洗软了的旧T恤，熟练的颠了个勺。谢金走进厨房，贴在李鹤东身上，长长的手臂环住人的腰，脸搭在人肩上，胡子蹭着人的脸，李鹤东就顺手拿着铲子，递到人嘴边“味道怎么样？脸挪开点，扎的慌。”

　　“这不等你呢嘛。”谢金伸出舌尖舔了舔炒勺上的菜汁，懒洋洋的说“你手艺一直没话说。”

　　不知道什么时候，俩人养成了中午去后台之前，李鹤东帮谢金刮胡子这么个习惯。李鹤东惯用电动刮胡刀，谢金却喜欢用最原始的方式，涂满细腻的剃须泡沫，再用刀片一点点的刮干净。

　　吃了饭，李鹤东窝在椅子上玩手机，等谢金甩着手上的水从厨房出来，才站起身来，俩人一前一后进了卫生间。

　　谢金微微低着头，李鹤东仔细的握着刮胡刀，从人优美的下颚线开始着手。李鹤东干这件事的时候总是很认真，抿着嘴，牙齿时不时咬着下唇，呼吸近到谢金可以在剃须泡沫的薄荷味道中嗅到人的烟草味。谢金看着李鹤东浅棕色的透亮眼珠，折射着自己的倒影，突然笑了一下。“嘶，您是有毛病怎么着，突然笑什么？没刮烂吧？”李鹤东皱着眉，手指摸过那片光滑的皮肤，拍拍人的脸“别动了啊，下次手有没有这么快我可不能保证。”指尖上沾了些许剃须泡沫，抹到人的衬衫腰侧，抬着眼看人。

　　“您内往哪抹呢？”笑着捉住人的腕子，皮手环握在手心里，柔软的触感。李鹤东挑起唇角，反手握住人的手，摸摸人的手背“收收您那假肢，还没刮完呐。”  
　　  
　　刮胡刀从颊上向下颌移动，脸上的皮肤被小心的绷紧，细密的的白色泡沫混杂着黑色胡须积蓄在下巴上，被甩落进水池。“洗洗吧。”李鹤东左右端详，觉得差不多了。谢金俯下身子去清洗，李鹤东就着边上的水冲刷了左手上的泡沫，然后冰冰凉凉的去摸人脑后的碎发。谢金直起身子来，李鹤东捏着人的下巴“哟，不错，爷们儿手艺又进步了。”谢金就用人的劳动成果，去给人一个吻当做奖励。  
　　  
　　李鹤东把剃须刀扔在了台面上，发出清脆的撞击声，也不知道是不是磕坏了刀片，但哪有功夫想那么多，谢金的舌已经开始诱惑他摁住人的后脑，渴求更多的交融。  
　　  
　　居家服被脱掉，李鹤东背靠着大理石台面，一只手搭在人的肩膀上，有一下没一下的撩拨着人的头发，享受着人唇齿在胸膛上的磨蹭，另一只手在身下，并着二人的性器撸动，手掌的纹路磨蹭着柱身，手指并着敏感的龟头相互磨蹭，指腹擦过相触碰的缝隙，清亮的前列腺液慢慢流到手上，让撸动变得更加顺畅。谢金捏着人的臀肉，揉了几把，拿了台面上的剃须泡沫，抹在了人的后穴，冰凉且刺激的薄荷让李鹤东浑身颤抖。轻轻将穴口揉的松软，手指沾着泡沫伸进穴中，括约肌紧密的包裹着手指，肠壁火热而柔嫩，在按压着前列腺的时候颤抖着绞紧了他的手。唇齿在肩上的纹身流连，李鹤甚至恍惚的怀疑，纹身是否在人的舔舐下褪色暗淡。乳尖其实并不怎么敏感，但是看着人低着头珍重的用舌尖拨弄，还是生出一种莫名的快感，迫使他仰起头来露出脆弱的喉结。谢金的指尖摩挲着人身体两侧的皮肉，顺着肋骨的走向，勾挑着缝隙间的敏感软肉。腰间确实多了些软肉，手下用了力去揉捏，给人带来带着带着些许痛意的快感。又从身下往上进发，在人背后，拇指和食指顺着脊骨的两侧滑下，贴着突出的肩胛骨下侧凹陷，不住的摩挲。  
　　  
　　穴口很快就能容纳三根手指进出自如，谢金把手指抽出来，上面沾染着稀释的剃须泡沫，色情的乳白色。谢金凑到人耳边，咬着泛着红晕的耳根，低声说道“咱上去成吗？”李鹤东最初没明白什么意思，直到随着谢金的动作掉了个个，才看到眼前透亮的镜子。“谢金你个老王八蛋...”红晕迅速从耳根蔓延到全身，被谢金搂着腰给弄到了洗漱台上，幸亏台面足够宽阔也足够结实，够李鹤东跪在上面，臀部半露在洗漱台外面。李鹤东不是很敢用力去撑着那面镜子，怕玻璃被压碎，这让他想起了一些不好的回忆，于是手撑在台面的最里侧，带来一个惊人的弧度。“你他妈快点，凉...”低着头不想看镜子里的自己，最后一个字还没来得吐完整，就被谢金的一个顶撞碎在了舌尖。脚踝被抓住，筋骨被炽热的手掌一寸一寸的摩挲过去，最后停留在纹身上用力攥紧。  
　　  
　　“小东东...”谢金在人耳边腻歪，身下却是动作狂野，等最初的适应期过去后，谢金每一次的抽插几乎都是连根拔出，只留一个龟头在穴口享受括约肌的吮吸，然后再压着前列腺冲到最里面。李鹤东觉得内壁几乎是要着了火，偏偏人的唇舌极尽温柔的舔吻过背部的皮肤，留下深深浅浅的吻痕。此时下巴倒是光滑，蹭在他的背上。“东子，看看镜子。”谢金的话总是带着极强的蛊惑性，抬起头来，眼前的一片被呼吸的雾气遮挡，反而看不清自己的表情，就算能看清，李鹤东也不会在意，在雾气边缘，一双带着眼镜明亮的双眼吸引了他所有的注意力，个中爱意李鹤东很熟悉，自己眼中也同样。谢金伸了手，把雾气擦干净，两人在镜子中对视，最终是李鹤东受不住先低了头，后颈的通红甚至蔓延到了脊背。谢金也就不再多说，伸手到前面去，伴随着顶弄的节奏抚慰着人的性器。  
　　  
　　李鹤东胸腔中发出一声闷哼，性器翘起，在谢金的手里发泄出来。谢金也随着李鹤东高潮时肠道的绞紧而释放在肠道深处。李鹤东手脚发软，低低的喘了一会儿，爬下了台面。谢金扣着人的后脑与人接吻，舌尖描摹丰润的唇形，舔过列齿，与人的舌尖相互触碰。李鹤东鼻尖全是剃须泡沫浓厚的薄荷味道，夹杂着刚刚精液的腥膻味道，他又被谢金吻硬了。谢金的性器也开始挺立，拉过李鹤东的一条腿盘在腰间，刚才射进去的精液成了很好的润滑，性器几乎是毫无阻隔的就插了进去。穴肉在经历过一场性爱后变得松软但不失紧致，这个体位又进的尤其深，龟头被更深层的肠肉紧紧包裹。李鹤东把头埋在人的颈上，牙齿啃咬着人脖子上的皮肉，能感受到血液在齿下薄薄皮肤的内层沙沙的流淌。大金链子被含在嘴里，透过那个，去噬咬人的锁骨。  
　　  
　　谢金抽插了些许时间，双臂用力，将人抱得更高些，性器抽出来半截，抵着前列腺打转磨蹭。李鹤东的嘴角发出呜咽“哈...你就不能爽快点...”谢金亲亲人绷紧的嘴角“前列腺高潮可是比射精更爽的体验”李鹤东已经爽到手指都在颤抖，谢金也确实不再去碰他的性器，只是一下一下的亲吻他的唇角。某一次磨蹭中，李鹤东累积的快感终于压抑不住，脑子里一片空白，清亮的前列腺液从铃口中涌出，裹挟着精液。这个过程持续了很久，等李鹤东从这漫长而刺激的高潮中回过神来，两人的下身已经被涌出的前列腺液弄得一塌糊涂，谢金则已经在痉挛高热的肠道中发泄了。  
　　  
　　“很爽。”李鹤东舔舔谢金的眼角“我没劲儿了，你收拾收拾。”  
　　  
　　“好。”谢金再次与李鹤东交换一个吻，李鹤东冲了冲身子，脚软的跑到阳台上去抽烟，谢金将浴室做好了清洁。看着水池里的剃须刀，冲干净看着被磕坏的刀片，摸着下巴若有所思“幸好买的多，下次再来一次也是够的。”  
　　

　　

　　

　　


End file.
